Polar Opposites
by GG86
Summary: What if Bella fell in love with two vampires? Edward and another vampire. Would she ultimately choose Edward? REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Polar Opposites

Twilight Saga Characters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga characters.

What if Bella fell in love with two vampires? Edward and another vampire. Would she ultimately choose Edward?

_AN: Please write reviews, they will help encourage me to keep writing more chapters. Enjoy!_

Music Playlist: Full Moon by the Black Ghosts

CHAPTER ONE

Forks. My new home. My old home was with my mom, in Phoenix, Arizona. Renee, that's my mom, well she recently just got remarried, to Phil, he's a nice guy. Phil's a minor league baseball player, he travels a lot. I know my mom misses having him around, so I decided to move to Forks, so she can go on the road with him, I know that makes her happy, plus I get to live with my dad, I haven't seen him for three years.

I don't know why, I just haven't.

Renee and Charlie, that's my dad, well they got married straight out of high school, and had me. Three years later Renee and I left, ever since then I would go and see Charlie during the holidays.

The trip to my new home was pleasant enough, the drive from the airport with Charlie was quiet, you can always count on Charlie to let you have your space. My room look similar to when I last was there; a few photos and childhood handprints on the corkboard, a couple of new items; a lamp, bed linen. Charlie was trying. You could tell.

Slowly I started to remember things I'd forgotten about when living with Charlie, like he can't cook, and he has been only eating food at the local diner. I will probably offer, or more likely insist that I cook at home. Plus maybe this might be a way to get to know my dad. Maybe.

***

It's Monday and it's my first day at Forks High. It's cloudy outside; it looks like it will rain. Just something else I have to get use to.

Everyone's staring. I was hoping that today might be the day when I could be invisible; I've never been one to enjoy the spotlight, no chance of that.

As I drove in to school, yeah I got a car, well an old red Chevrolet. Charlie surprised me this morning with my "Homecoming present", I was thrilled. I know some people would not be happy with a Chevrolet as a car, let alone a homecoming present, but I don't really care about labels. It gets me from A to B, plus I know Charlie enjoyed giving it to me.

So, when I arrived at school, my exhaust coughed out a big puff of smoke. It was like a flare gun or siren alerting everyone at Forks high that, "the new girl...Isabella Swan is here", everyone was looking. You could hear the students murmurs about the new girl, they would say things like "is that her?" "I can't believe she drove to school in that!" "Ooohh, that girl is fiiine" "she's not that pretty". Ignoring the gossip was the only way I was going to get through today.

As I was making my way to the administrators office, I could feel someone's eyes on me, it was stronger and more intense than the other students, I turned around and looked back to the parking lot, trying to find the person who hadn't stop staring at me, unlike the other student who quickly got bored of looking at me. After five minutes of looking for that person, I was turning to go to the admin office, when I caught the person eyes.

He was leaning by his black car by the side of the school, wearing old distressed jeans, a faded grey t-shirt and holding an old vintage leather jacket. He was gorgeous. He looked like the classic bad boy stereotype, a regular 'James Dean'. The thing that shocked me the most was that when I looked back at him, he smiled. He didn't turn his head away, he just continued to stare and smile at me. I quickly turned away and made my way to the admin office. His eyes stayed with me though, I couldn't get them out of my head. They were so beautiful. So magnetic.

I wouldn't be able to forget those eyes in the near future.

***

By the time lunch came, things had changed. Well not that much, people at school were still staring and talking about me, not as much as this morning, but still I would rather no one paid that much attention to me. Mike and Jessica were escorting me to the cafeteria; I met them during gym class. Mike, I accidently hit him in the head with a volleyball- I told them not to let me play, they're lucky I didn't send someone to the hospital. I met Jessica while I was talking to Mike, she seemed like an okay girl, but I did get the impression that she was trying to claim her territory, her territory being Mike. Mike of course was oblivious to Jessica's intentions.

When we reached the table, it was already half full with some people I knew and a couple of new faces I hadn't met yet. I was seated next to Jessica and Eric. Jessica beat Mike to the seat next to me, it was a good thing, Mike is a nice guy, but I don't think of him the same way he is thinking of me. I had met Eric this morning when he came up and introduced himself and offered multiple forms of relationships, like; tour guide, study date, shoulder to cry on. He too was nice, but I wasn't interested, it seemed like all the guys at school were looking to get a date out of me, I just wasn't interested.

I met Angela at lunch, shortly after she took a candid picture of me, the flash of the lenses sending shock waves through my system. She was nice, someone I could picture being friends with, and she was understanding and respectful when I said that I didn't want to be the feature in the school paper.

I could feel those eyes on me again. I turned to see where he was, he was sitting a couple of tables away from me, with another guy; and he looked to be puzzled by what his friend was doing. The other guy looked the opposite of his friend; he had dark skin, brown eyes and long black dread locked hair. His friend in comparison had fair skin, blue eyes and long golden blonde hair. When the dark skinned guy looked at me, he turned away and shortly kicked his friend in the shins to get his attention. He then stopped staring at me and turned to his friend.

As I was turning back to my table, I caught sight of a couple of people I was curious about. "Who are they?"

Angela was the first to reply, "They're the Cullen's".

"They're Dr and Mrs Cullen's foster kids, they moved here like a couple of years ago" Jessica said.

"They kind of keep to themselves" Angela's sensitivity shining through with that statement.

Jessica's gossip attitude however was completely different. "Yeah, because they're all together, like together together" Jessica then continue to fill me in on the Cullen's, "The Blonde girl, well that Rosalie and the big Emmett, they're like a thing. And the little one that Alice, she really weird, and the guy next to her, who looks like he's constantly in pain that's Jasper. Dr Cullen is like a Foster Dad/ Matchmaker"

"Well maybe he'll adopt me" Said Angela jokingly.

The next person that came through the door shocked me with their beauty; it was almost excruciatingly painful to look at. "Who's he?"

"Edward Cullen, of course he absolutely gorgeous, but apparently nobody around here is good enough for him. Like I care" Jessica scoffed. I'd stopped paying attention to what they were saying; instead I was staring at Edward.

He was sitting at a table with his family across the other side of the cafeteria. When he noticed that I was staring, he looked back. I couldn't look away, something about him captivated my attention, something about his family captivated my attention. When I focused my attention back on Edward, he looked frustrated or angry I couldn't tell. Was I making him angry? He was looking at me as if I angered him.

Then suddenly he turned away and just ignored me for the rest of lunch.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Polar Opposites

Twilight Saga Characters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga characters.

What if Bella fell in love with two vampires? Edward and another vampire. Would she ultimately choose Edward?

_AN: Please write reviews, they will help encourage me to keep writing more chapters. Enjoy!_

CHAPTER TWO

E POV.

Biology.

Ten minutes before lunch was to end, I left the cafeteria and went straight to Biology. It was not surprising that I was the first one in class, the teacher, Mr Mayer, wasn't surprised either; he knew of my love of science.

Seven minutes and Forty-two seconds later more students started to file into the class, they too weren't surprised that I was already seated at my table. Luckily everyone let me sit by myself in all my classes. The Cullen rumours are probably what kept them from approaching me.

Today was no different to any other day at school. Except everyone was thinking about the new girl. Isabella Swan. Or Bella. It seems all the girls were curious about her, their thoughts indicated a dislike of this girl. While the boys, well they were thinking the exact opposite of the girls. Especially Mike Newton.

_Bella Swan and Mike Newton, Mike Newton and Bella Swan, hmm that has a nice ring to it. She is fine, I hope she likes me, of course she likes me. She's really nice. I better ask her to Prom before Tyler or Eric does. Should I do it now or later. Later, at least give her a day to settle in._

Thank god Bella had Angela Weber as a friend. Her thoughts were kind and gracious.

_I hope Bella feels comfortable around us. I want her to not feel overwhelmed or anything. She looks a bit uncomfortable around Mike._

Suddenly I noticed a potent smell, human blood, blood that I had to have, it was coming for the front of the class. It was Bella. This girl was now in my Biology class, talking to Mr Mayer. This girl, a girl with blood to die for, was in my class. The smell was getting stronger. She was coming to sit next to me. The only spot available for her to sit. _Kill me now._

As she took her seat I noticed her trip a little. She didn't seem to have a good sense of balance_. I need to focus on something else. Edward think of something else. Anything to distract you from the delectable human to your right._ But the anxiety radiating off the girl was only making her blood smell better. _Why was this girl so nervous._ Then I noticed that it was probably the way I was staring at her. She would know that there was something wrong with me. _If only she knew that all I wanted, was to kill her. Drink her. Have her._

_If she knew these things she would run. She should run. It's not safe for her to stay sitting next to me. I shouldn't be having these thoughts. Carlisle will be so disappointed, especially if I kill her. Actually it would be worse, he wouldn't be disappointed, he would understand. Carlisle understanding would be worse. If he was disappointed I would feel better. I don't want to be a monster._

I was about to think of ways to kill her inconspicuously, when I was interrupted with some new thoughts about Bella. Someone else's thoughts.

_She smells like heaven. I need her. I have to have her. She's perfect. Turn around. I need something to make her turn around._

In this persons thoughts, he saw crumpled paper being thrown towards Bella's head. When the paper did hit her head, she turned around to find the culprit. I saw Bella in his thoughts, she looked frustrated initially, shock was the next emotion to appear on her face. Then all I saw was the back of her head. What I heard next was something I didn't expect.

_I remember her. Who knew she would smell this good. I won't kill her, I need her. I have to hunt soon._

Vampire.

I turned around to see who was this person, or better yet vampire thinking these thoughts.

It was James Taylor. He was smirking at me. He knew I heard his thoughts. But when I tried to focus in on his thoughts again all he was doing was reciting the lyrics from a _Evermore _song.

_Cut me out and walk away_

_Pick me up then put me down_

_'Cause it feels so cold in the rain_

_Could I hold you for one day_

I sensed that the bell was going to ring soon. I packed my things quickly. I had to get away from this girl. I was losing my self control. She was going to break me.

RIINNNGGGG!!!

I ran as quickly as a 'human' could to get out of there. When I reached the door, James was there. We both stared at each other for a long time. James was still smirking at me. The bastard was starting to piss me off.

_Sucks not knowing what someone is thinking. Doesn't it?_

I growled in response. This guy was really pissing me off. Then I heard a gasp.

It was Bella. My growl must have shocked her. She still looked tense. _Why on earth did I care if she was tense or not? Why was she staring at James? Why was she staring at me? Did she know?_

I tried to hear her thoughts.

Nothing.

It's like she was dead or something.

_Why can't I hear her thoughts? I need to know what she's thinking._

I tried to listen to James' thoughts to see if he knew what she was thinking. I knew he couldn't read minds, but maybe he could read her better.

_She is so beautiful._

This thought made me examine her. Yeah, okay she was pretty in her own way. She didn't look like any of the other girls at school. She looked better.

_Oh god, help me now. _

She had just walked passed us quickly when we thought the same thing. Her smell was overpowering. She was obviously uncomfortable with James and my staring.

_I have to get away from her, if she wants to survive I have to stay away from her. I'm going to change classes._

And without a second glance I raced out of the classroom to the admin office.

***

J POV

_She is so beautiful._

_Oh god, help me now._

She was the most beautiful human I had ever seen. Her scent was also the best thing I had ever come across. She had left class quickly after the mildly awkward exchange between Bella, Cullen and myself. She smelled fantastic.

The Cullen kid left shortly after Bella. _What the hell is his problem?_ It was amusing watching him in class. He looked so tortured. Who knew a simple girl like Bella, could make Cullen that uncomfortable? Even for a vampire. And then when he heard what I was thinking about Bella. The expression on his face was priceless. He was so confused. He couldn't understand the thoughts I was having about Bella.

As I went to my car, I continued to think about Bella. Now that Cullen wasn't around I could think about her without worrying about Cullen invading my privacy. _I hate when he does that._

_I wonder if I have any more classes with her. I hope so. _

_Oh. There's Laurent. I know what he thinks about socialising with humans. 'Being friends with them is fine, just don't fall in love with them. It's plain stupid to fall in love with them'. Well I just won't tell him._

_***_

B POV

As soon as I got home, I found a note from Charlie. He was going to be working late, and he left money to order pizza. I went up to my room and called my mom. She had made me promise the night before to call her after school. So I thought I would get it out of the way first, before I did my homework.

"Mom, hey"

"Bella, sweetie, so how was it? How was school?"

"Fine.."

"Uh oh what happen? Were the kids nice to you?"

Bella says sarcastically, "yeah, they were all very welcoming"

"oh, tell me about it"

"Look, it doesn't even matter"

"Yes it does, tell me what did they do"

"Look its fine really. Mom I have to go, I have a lot of homework to do"

"Okay, well call me soon"

"I will, love you, bye"

"Love you too, bye"

I hung up the phone and thought about what had happened today.

_Starting your first day at a new school was one thing. And on any other day that's all I would be thinking about. But today.....my life changed when I saw the guy with the long blonde hair. My life changed again when I met Edward Cullen. I don't know how it changed, but my life as I knew it would never be the same again._

_When I went to Biology with Mike Newton, I was already uncomfortable. It's obvious, Mike liked me, I just didn't know how to tell him that I didn't feel the same way without hurting his feelings. But when I had to have Edward Cullen as my lab partner, I became even more uncomfortable. Throughout the entire class he was looking at me with hate? Disgust? Pain? I don't know, but his staring was making me feel anxious. Also, the guy I saw in the parking lot was sitting behind me. I felt him staring into the back of my head, I didn't know he was sitting behind me until he threw a crumpled piece of paper at me._

_I couldn't believe he was there, sitting behind me, and still smiling at me._

_That was the most uncomfortable class I have ever been through. Edward Cullen sitting next to me, staring at me. And the parking lot guy sitting behind me, staring at me. I really wanted to get out of that class quickly. I couldn't handle all that attention. _

_Why were they staring at me?_

_When the bell rang they were both at the door before anyone else. When I reached the door, they hadn't moved. They were staring at each other, then at me._

_Why were they looking at me like that?_

_What's their problem?_

_I ran to my car as fast as I could, of course I tripped twice along the way, but I didn't care, I had to get out of there._

_I decided I was going to confront them. _

_Ask them what their problem was?_

_***_


	3. Chapter 3

Polar Opposites

Twilight Saga Characters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga characters.

What if Bella fell in love with two vampires? Edward and another vampire. Would she ultimately choose Edward?

_AN: Please write reviews, they will help encourage me to keep writing more chapters. Enjoy!_

PLAYLIST: Eyes on Fire-Blue Foundation

CHAPTER THREE

It was the next day. Today I would confront them. Ask them what their problem was? What happened yesterday?

But they never showed. The rest of the Cullen's were here. Laurent was here. I found out his name from Jessica, the ever reliable gossip. I also found out the blonde guys name. James. Jessica told me that they had moved here two years ago from Alaska. That they lived together, with a girl named Victoria, and that Laurent and Victoria were emancipated from their parents and that James was an orphan; his parents died three years ago while on holiday.

Lunch was strange. The Cullen's, Laurent and a strange girl, I assumed to be Victoria, were staring at me, giving me curious glances. There were questions in their eyes. And I knew it had to do with me, Edward and James. They obviously knew something I didn't. I would just have to wait til Edward and James came back, then I would be able to get some answers.

The next day however went the same and the next couple of days after that. They still didn't show. Things were starting to get..........strange.

***

Art Class

Why was I doing this? I can't draw. I can't even write neatly. Why am I taking an Art Class? Renee. She's always wanted me to take art classes with her, saying it was some kind of bonding experience, I think she wants me to be creative, well we'll see what happens.

So far the best thing about this class was that none of the Cullen's , Laurent or Victoria were in this class. I had Edward in Biology and English; which he hadn't shown up for, I had Victoria in Gym, Laurent and Jasper in Maths and Alice in Design; Alice wasn't that bad, she was excessively friendly, a little weird but nice.

I was sitting at one of the large tables in the middle of the room waiting for the teacher to arrive; Ms Klien. I had all my equipment ready, Renee had gone nuts at the Art store before I left, she bought nearly everything available in the store, even things I knew I would never need. I was looking at the door waiting for the teacher to arrive, when was she going to get here?

What is HE doing here?

James had just walked in, casually might I add, like he didn't have a care in the world. Where had he been? Why wasn't he here?

Wait a minute, why do I care? What's wrong with me? I don't even know this guy? I barely met him a couple of days ago.

I looked towards the door again, Ms Klien was now entering, where was James? I'd lost him while having an internal battle about my thoughts and feelings for him. I looked all over the room, searching for him, Ms Klien was about to start and I hadn't found him yet. The chair next to me scraped piercingly against the linoleum floors, I looked to see who cause this dreadful sound, so did the rest of the class; including Ms Klien. James was now sitting next to me, he gestured with a hand wave to Ms Klien to continue with the class, as if he didn't care that he disturbed the class and that the teachers authority didn't matter or require any respect what so ever.

This guy was the epitome of a James Dean. A Rebel without a Cause. He had the part annoyingly down pat.

And yet, I was captivated by him.

What was it about James that brought out this reaction and these feelings in me? We haven't even talked and I'm feeling confused. I'd never felt this way about anyone back in Phoenix, maybe it was Forks, I mean I felt similar feelings about Edward too, it must be Forks; feeling this way about two guys isn't normal, it's got to be Forks.

Meanwhile, Ms Klien was informing the class about the assignments we were working on this semester; we were told to paint/draw/sculpt/etc pieces about what we felt, these pieces were to be honest accounts of our lives; it sounded a bit strange to me but I would do it, I didn't really care what the project was, just as long as I passed.

I picked up my pencil to start drawing, but then I paused. What was I going to draw? Nothing important had happened in my life yet, I'm only seventeen, nothing's happened to me yet. What was Ms Klien thinking, nothing has happened to anyone in this class, everyone is probably going to do pieces on when their first pets died or something as lame as that. What was I going to do?

"Having trouble?"

I was shaken out of my thoughts by James' voice. He was just leaning in his chair smirking at me, like he knew I didn't have a clue about what I was going to do.

"Ahh, no, I'm fine"

"Really"

"Yes"

"Well I'm having a difficult time with this project. I mean what life experiences can we use for a piece, were only seventeen year olds, we haven't experienced life yet, nothings happen to us yet"

"Yeah, I totally get what you mean, were only teenagers, our lives have barely started, what does Ms Klien expect us to do"

"But I thought you said you were fine and that you weren't having trouble"

Damn, he tricked me.

"Well, okay I confess, you got me; I have no clue what I'm going to draw for this assignment, happy"

"Yes, actually"

"Well, I'm glad I could make you happy"

His grin only got wider when he heard my sarcastic response. The funny thing is, is that I started to smile, realising how silly and juvenile I was being, it was funny really.

"Um so I'm...."

"Bella. I know, I'm James"

"I know"

He paused to look me in the eye; he looked a bit surprised that I knew who he was.

"You know"

"Umm yes, you see...umm... Jessica, Jessica Stanley told me"

His intense stare was making me nervous, I wanted to look away from him, but I couldn't. I was now staring at his eyes, he had an amazing set of crystal blue eyes; his eyes looked amused by my nervousness, which told me that he really didn't care that I had got information from Jessica, he was just teasing me now.

"Right, well don't believe everything you hear"

"I don't"

I continued to look into his eyes, when I noticed a ring of red around the irises of his blue eyes, I remember seeing that he had red around his eyes on my first day.

"Have you been sleeping?"

"What?"

He was clearly confused by my question.

"Ah...sorry it's just your eyes have red around them, have you been sleeping?"

Realisation of what I was asking appeared on his face.

"Well, um I have its just............."

BRRRIIINNGGG

The bell rang, and before I got to hear the rest of his answer, he was gone. I only saw that back of him exiting at the doorway.

Well that was weird.

***

-The more reviews i get the faster the next chapter comes, your reviews motivate me.

_15+ reviews= 3 weeks next chapter 30+ reviews= 2 weeks next chapter 55+ reviews= 1 week next chapter 80+ reviews= 1-5 days next chapter_


	4. Chapter 4

Polar Opposites

Twilight Saga Characters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga characters.

What if Bella fell in love with two vampires? Edward and another vampire. Would she ultimately choose Edward?

_**AN:**__ Please write reviews, they will help encourage me to keep writing more chapters. Enjoy!_

_Also thanks __**Muffin Reaper**__, I loved the review! Hope you like this chapter!_

Eastern Glow-**The Album Leaf**

Chapter Four

B POV

Art was weird. James was... I don't know?

Art and James was all I was thinking about when I was walking to English. Why had he run away from me? What had I said to him to cause that reaction? Maybe he really wanted to get to his next class early? Or he really wanted to get away from you Bella.

"Hello" someone said to me. It appeared that while I had been obsessing over James I had made my way to English and into my seat. Next to Edward Cullen.

"I'm.....Edward Cullen" he said, I just nodded in reply.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself before"

"Before?" I replied

"Yeah, Biology. I think we're Lab partners?" he said. I paused before saying.

"You were gone." But silently I was asking, where were you?

"I was....out of town" He was being evasive, he wasn't telling me something.

"Where...." Before I could ask him where he went? And to tell me the truth, Mr Conner the new English teacher came in. He was in his late twenties, a fairly attractive geek; but not so attractive that he would catch the attention of the female students of the school. He was like that guy from the TV show; The OC, Seth. You could tell by the way he smiled at us that he was still optimistic about teaching teenagers the beauty of Shakespeare, when really all we cared about was getting an A.

As Mr Conner was going on about the latest play we were reading 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' by William Shakespeare; which I had already read at my last school in Phoenix, I was looking at Edward, well more like feeling his gaze then catching him staring at me, it was like a sport; catch Edward staring at you and win the power game. Only I didn't feel more powerful, I felt insecure under his focused gaze, I felt different in comparison to the other students in the class; why didn't he pay attention to the other people? And I felt confused; what did this mean? What was he thinking? Why me?

"....and so you all will be put into pairs for this project and before you ask, no you can't switch partners. Okay so Jessica and Samantha, Tyler and Imogen, Angela and Ben, Kim and Jack, Tom and Mike, Eric and Melanie, Bella and Edward......" I stopped listening after that. What good could come from being partnered up with him? He barely talks to me; he's rude and has an attitude.

"Okay so I'll see you all next lesson, enjoy!" How lame, enjoy, yeah right, there's no way I will enjoy this project with Edward Cullen.

I'd packed up my books and exited the class so quickly that I didn't notice that someone was following me, and trying to get my attention. I slowed down to see who it was. It was Edward.

"Hey you ran out before I could ask you, where to do you want to meet up for this project? There's a lot of work that needs to be done for it"

"Um, I don't know. Honestly I wasn't paying attention when Mr Conner was giving out the project"

"Hmm, well we have to write our own modern day story based on the play, we have to make it into a movie script, show set models, costume designs, etc. How about we work at you place sometime next week, after school?"

"Sure, can we decide what day next week? It's just the house is a mess, I still haven't gotten around to unpacking all my things"

"Yeah, that's fine. So I'll see you in Biology"

"Yeah, bye" but he was already gone. Odd.

***

J POV

Lunch

I always found lunch to be a sick joke. Well ever since I became a vampire and ever since I decided to live a vegetarian lifestyle; even though I've cheated, many times. Sadistic was the only way to describe lunch time in Forks High. While they were all eating their sandwiches and drinks, I was pretending to eat human food, when all I wanted was their blood. I always found this funny. Socializing with the food. Hilarious. It's like human's talking to vegetables and not eating them, crazy. But this lifestyle did serve a purpose, we didn't have to hide from people and we didn't have to move from town to town as often as a Nomadic vampire has to. And there was also the added bonus that people in town trusted you. So when you went to kill them, they wouldn't run, they didn't know that they needed to. I only went after criminals anyway; people it seems don't really care if let's say a murderer gets mauled by a bear or if a robber gets attacked by an animal. To human's its karmic justice.

Laurent and Victoria were sitting with me at the table we usually occupied in the cafeteria. Laurent and Victoria were talking to each other about the next hunting trip they were planning. They were speaking to each other at a speed that no human would be able to decipher. As usual I was ignoring their conversation and thinking about why I was living this vegetarian life. I really couldn't stand it. But I did it. I don't know why.

Why was I living a life so against my nature? Why was I ignoring my instincts? Why?

I was interrupted by my thoughts when I could hear and smell Bella nearby. She was talking to her friends a couple of tables away. They were inviting her somewhere.

"_Hey so, La Push you coming?" Eric said_

"_Am I supposed to know what that means?" Bella answered clearly confused by the topic and Eric's mood._

"_La Push beach. There's a big swell coming, great surfing opportunity, were all going you should come" Jessica said_

You could sense Bella hesitation_._

"_There's whale watching as well, come" asked Angela. _I always liked that girl, I don't know why, she's human. But even that small fact didn't change my opinion of her.

"_So, you coming, La Push baby. It's La Push!" Said Eric emphasising La Push. _Bizarre human.

"_I'll come as long as you stop saying that!" laughed Bella._

"_What! That's what it's called, La Push" Eric said confused as to what the issue was with his statement._

"_Yeah, dude it is kinda weird how you say it" said Mike._

"_That's the name of the place!" defended Eric._

As the rest of the idiots at her table continued to bicker over the name of the Beach, Bella had walked over to the lunch line. The Cullen kid was walking up to her, what does he want? Bella was unaware to his presence as she was getting her lunch.

"_Edible art?"_

"_God, you scared me!" Bella replied coldly._

"_Sorry, so about this project, I wanted to let you know, I'm going to being nice for the project. But you shouldn't be friends with me"_

"_Well you really should have thought of that before" Bella scoffed._

_Before Cullen could reply, Bella interrupts_

"_I'm really getting sick of your mood swings, I'm getting whiplash!..............Why don't you just stop being nice to me then? You know keep your emotions consistent" Bella replied irritated_

"_I can't..."_

"_What do you mean you can't?"_

"_Look that doesn't matter, you still shouldn't be friends with me"_

"_Too late" Bella replied_

_Cullen had a tense look on his face, he wasn't succeeding in pushing Bella away._

"_Look, I don't want to argue with you about whether we should be friends or not" Bella paused "How about we start fresh and I don't know 'hang out'?" Bella suggested timidly_

"_Hang out?"Cullen questioned_

"_Yeah, were all going to the beach this weekend, come?"_

"_I don't know?"_

"_Please?_

"_Sure....... which beach?"_

"_La Push Beach"_

"_I can't, sorry"_

"_Is there something wrong with that beach?" Bella questioned_

"_It's just........crowded"_

"_Oh um okay......I better go back"_

"_Yeah, sorry about....." Cullen apologized_

"_It's fine.....maybe another time?"_

"_Yeah.....maybe" Cullen answered_

I watched her for a while before she sat down with her friends again.

I turned back to my props/ food and noticed that Laurent and Victoria were silent. I looked up to their faces. They were looking at me with disgust and confusion on their face. It wasn't hard to figure out that they were upset with my little interest in Bella. Laurent would be upset because he is the kind of vampire that follows rules, you wouldn't believe it if you looked at him, he didn't look strict or like a perfect little angel. But he took great pride in following rules and keeping the peace. Victoria was a different story; for one thing she was rebellious, wild and carefree. She didn't care what anyone thought of her. She simply did want she wanted, when she wanted. However my interest in Bella was something she did care about. She wasn't jealous, Victoria never really was interested in me that way, we figured that out the hard way a couple of decades ago. No, she was against this because she had fallen in love with a human; Tom, when she was only ten years into being a vampire. They were in love, but when she told him about being a vampire, he freaked out and called her insane, a liar. He ran away from her. Six months after that Victoria found out that he had been put into a mental institution; no one of course would believe him about vampires. Victoria visited him; she still loved him even though he ran from her. He was still terrified of her, not that she was a vampire but more that mythical creatures existed in the world. The next day broke her; she found out that he had killed himself. He left a note to his family, saying that he knew the truth and that he wasn't going to live in a world that didn't believe him.

I looked to both of them silently saying to them everything was fine and that I didn't care about Bella. They weren't convinced. But I didn't care. Their opinion had never mattered to me before and it didn't matter to me now.

***

B POV

It was now the end of the school day. I was so glad the day was over. Both James and Edward were enigmas to me. I couldn't figure either of them out. There was something strange about them; I just didn't know what it was.

As I was leaving the building and heading towards my truck I heard my phone buzzing in my backpack. In the process of retrieving my phone I rushed opening the zipper on my bag, which consequently resulted in all my things falling on the concrete. Damn. Well I wasn't embarrassed anymore; I was used to being a complete klutz. As I was picking up all my things I didn't realize that someone was helping me, until I bumped my hand into their cold hand.

It was James; he quickly removed his hand and continued helping me.

"Thanks" I said

"It's no problem" James then says "So, um I actually came over here to say something, to you. Not that I don't mind helping a Swan"

"Huh?"

"You know....how a Swan on land looks completely uncoordinated and comical, but when their in the water they are faultless, graceful and completely beautiful." James admits

"Oh" I said stupidly, I should have said something better that 'oh'

"Yeah, so I wanted to apologize for abruptly leaving in class today. You probably think I'm some kind of weirdo or something"

"No, um it's okay, just don't do it again"

"Okay, so, you okay now?" He was referring to the mess I had previously made, which was now cleaned up.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me" I thanked him. As I looked past James into the parking lot I noticed the Cullen's staring at me and James. They had that same look on the faces, which they seemed to always have around me. Why were they staring at me? What were they thinking? After looking at each of the individual faces I decided to ignore them and focus on James, their staring was making me feeling uncomfortable.

***  
E POV

School had just finished, I was waiting for Alice to tell us when we could leave. We always stayed back at school to continue our human pretence. While I was waiting I noticed Bella talking to James. What was she doing? She shouldn't be talking to him. He can't handle himself around people like Bella; we all know that he doesn't follow our diet in a committed fashion. I decided to listen to what was going on; both with the conversation and James' thoughts. Why couldn't I hear Bella's thoughts?

"_So, are you doing anything this weekend?" 'You're going to La Push', James thought._

"_Oh, yeah, I'm going to the beach with some friends" Bella replied_

"_You don't sound excited?" James said_

"_Well I'm not excited about the surfing"_

"_Are you surfing?"_

"_No, definitely not" Bella laughed_

"_Okay then" James laughed back_

"_I'll probably go whale watching with Angela, hey do you want to come?"_

"_No, that's okay, Surfing...Whale watching aren't my thing"_

"_Okay" Bella scoffed clearly offended_

"_Plus, I don't think your friends would want me there"_

"_Oh......okay well I have to go, thanks again for helping"_

"_No problem, see ya"_

Why is she friends with him? What is she thinking? She's like a danger magnet. And what is he doing? I have to keep Bella safe. I have to stop James. I need to protect her.

'_Edward, its time, we can go now' said Alice_

'_Eddie boy snap out of it, she's not like us' said Emmett _

I entered my Volvo and followed my family home. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett had all driven back with Rosalie. I need to hunt soon if I was going to protect Bella.

***

_#The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter is posted!#_


	5. Chapter 5

Polar Opposites

Twilight Saga Characters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga characters.

What if Bella fell in love with two vampires? Edward and another vampire. Would she ultimately choose Edward?

_**AN:**__ Please write reviews, they will help encourage me to keep writing more chapters. Enjoy!_

CHAPTER FIVE

BPOV

La Push- First Beach

I was cold and wet. Mostly cold. Who knew beaches could look this miserable. It was lightly raining from what I could hear from inside Mike's van. Only Angela and I were staying in the van, we weren't as exciting about surfing as the others seemed to be. From my perspective today was a horrible day to go to the beach, but to everyone else this might as well be the hottest day in summer. Forks didn't experience many hot summer days, so even though to me the weather was cold and wet to forks it was the perfect day to go surfing. While everyone else was getting dressed into their wetsuits, Angela and I were talking about her crush on Ben Chenney.

".....you see it seems like he's giving me the signals, the 'I like you' signals, but he also seems so nonchalant. I don't know if he likes me" Angela said.

"Of course he does" I replied earnestly. If only she could see how Ben looks at her.

"I don't know?" Angela relied in doubt. After a moment she complains, "I just wish he would ask me to Prom!"

"Why don't you ask him? I'm sure he'd say yes" I encouraged

"Really?" She questioned shyly. "You think I could do that. Just go and ask him to Prom?"

"Yes, you're a strong, beautiful, confident woman. You can do this"

"Okay, I'll do it" Angela said smiling.

"Okay, well off you go, ask Ben, there's no time like the present" I said, secretly excited to see the outcome. I know Ben will say yes. Ben and Angela, they way they act around each other it's like.......... puppy love. Definitely Puppy Love.

"Hey Bella" someone called out. I didn't recognise the voice. It sounded like it was coming from the beach. When I looked, I saw Jacob. Jacob Black. Billy Blacks son aka Dad's best friend. He was coming towards me; he had to guys hanging around with him. The all looked so similar in appearance. The all had dark, tan, russet skin. They all were about 5'9" in height. And lastly they all had long black hair. The only way I could tell Jacob apart from his friends was his eyes, they held the same fun loving child energy that I remember from when we were kids.

"Hey Jacob, watch this!" I pointed over to Angela, who was now standing next to Ben. It looked like Angela had just said, _"Hey Ben, so you excited about surfing today?"_

"_Oh yeah, the waves look welcoming today" his eyes shone with adoration. "How about y-you, I mean...I know you're not surfing, but how are you?" he asked slightly nervous._

"_Oh, I'm fine" Angela looked over to me, I motioned her to keep going, "Well, I actually came over here to discuss an idea I had with you"_

"_Ok, shoot" Ben replied eagerly._

"_Well, I was wondering if you would like to go to Prom together?" Angela asked with a bit more confidence. "I mean I understand if you don't want to or if you already have a date, I mean we could go as friends if you'd..." Angela rushed out. Ben interrupted her before she could finish._

"_Yes, I'd love to go with you. I was actually planning on asking you, I just didn't think you liked me like that" Ben blushed at the end._

I was content now; "Hmmm, that's nice" I turned to look at Jacob now "So, are you following me now? First personally delivery the car, thanks by the way"

"No problem" he replied with a grin

"And now coincidently running into me at the beach, um stalker?" I said in mock accusatory anger.

"Hey your on my Rez remember" He said

I laugh "Yeah"

"So, you surfing?"

"Definitely not" I said "I can't even keep balance on dry land" I pointed out in all seriousness, my face showing no signs of joking.

Jacob shook with laughter "yeah, I remember when we were little, you and the ground were like this" he showed me his left hand with the middle finger crossed over the index finger. Yeah, I would agree that the ground and I were friends. We had over the years put some distance between us, nut I'd still say were close. I heard laughter from Jacobs's friends, I looked at them, then at Jacob; indicating there was an introduction needed.

"Oh sorry Bella, these are my two friends, Embry" he pointed to the tall, lean Quileute boy "and Quil" he was the more stocky, muscular Quileute boy.

"I'm Quiletera" he said trying to be charming. I had to hold back a laugh, but you could tell that I was highly amused; my eyes gave me away, that what Renee always said. But luckily neither Jake nor his friends noticed. I looked around and noticed that Angela was now sitting on the beach watching Ben go into the water. Jessica, Mike, Tyler and Eric were walking towards the water after Ben.

"So Bella" I looked back at Jacob, he looked a little nervous, he had his head down until he spoke to me, he looked up and said "You wanna go for a walk?"

"Yeah, sure" I replied, he instantly looked happy and relaxed.

We walked along the beach in silence. Neither one of us spoke for ten minutes, we just enjoyed the atmosphere and each other's company. Embry and Quil had left a couple of minutes ago.

"So, how's school?" Jacob enquired. We had stopped walking, we were now staring at the horizon.

"Good, different" I replied, there was something about Forks that I couldn't shake off, something abnormal about Forks.

"Different, what do you mean?" he looked at me with curiosity showing in his eyes.

"Just some people at Forks High, confuse me" Jake looked at me silently asking who? "Do you know Edward Cullen or James Taylor?" I asked. Jacob stiffened next to me. "Do you?" I asked. He stopped looking at me. He did, he knew them.

I immediately started shooting off questions, "You know something about them? They're different from other people aren't they? You know what's different about them? What is it?"

"Nothing, they're.....n-normal" he said. I noticed how hard it was for him to say 'normal'. If I was going to get any answers out of him I had to use a different tact.

"You do know. Tell me please, you know you want to" I asked playfully. I know it wasn't right to use Jacob's infatuation with me to get answers, but I had to know the truth.

Jacob looked back at me, I think he could tell that I wasn't going to give up, and I think he liked that I was flirting with him, arrgh I wish I didn't have to use flirting as a tool to get information.

"Yeah they are different, I'm really not supposed to tell anybody, Billy would kill me if he knew I told anyone this" he said.

"I can keep a secret" I said coyly

"Well you know us Quileute's, were supposedly descended from wolves" Jake said.

"Wolves, like real wolves?" I asked in disbelief, he nodded. "Well, what's this got to do with Edward and James"

"Wolves only have one real enemy. The Cold Ones."

"Cold Ones? What are they?" I asked, completely confused.

"They're meant to be vampire's, like blood drinking vampires" he said with a disgusted tone near the end.

"So, the Cullen's and James are.."

"The Cullen's are meant to be 'different'. Well they say their different. That's what my grandfather, Ephraim Black said. But anyway none of this is true, it's just a bunch of old scary ghost stories" Jake said. I stayed silent, we continued to walk along the beach towards the van now. I kept thinking over everything Jake had just told me, even though Jake didn't believe any of it, somehow I felt that I was getting closer to what James and Edward were. Which was definitely not....

"Hey, you okay there?" Jake asked, effectively bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah" I said shaking my head so as I would temporarily get rid of my previous thoughts

"You don't actually believe those stories do you? Cause there just that...stories. I think Billy told them to me whenever I was in trouble. There not real." He said

"Maybe Billy has been watching too much 'Teen Wolf'" I joked.

Jacob laughed "Probably"

We had now reached Mike van, it appeared everyone was ready to go home now.

"Well, I better be going now, it looks like there just waiting for me" I said

"Yeah, well I let you go, you should come visit the Rez more often"

"Yeah, I will" I replied, Jacob was great to hang out with, easy, comfortable. I noticed he was going to give me a hug, so I politely hugged him back. I had to be careful with Jacob, I could tell from the hug that he probably thought that this was the beginning of something. As we pulled away, we said our goodbyes and I went quickly to Mike's van. As I was getting in I was soon bombarded with Jessica telling me all about Mike asking her to Prom.

"Can you believe it, I mean I totally thought he was going to ask you. Are you okay with this cause if it's weird....."

"No, there's like zero weirdness" little did she know I was relieved, Mike would stop asking me to go with him, he was nice and all but completely not my type, he was a friend at most.

"Great.......' Jessica said, Mike had just entered the Van. Jessica stop talking immediately and just stared dreamily at Mike from the back seat.

"So, is everyone ready?" Mike asked, we all murmured a 'yes', as he turn the ignition on and drove us home.

Bella's Bedroom- 8pm

It had been a couple of hours since Jake had told me the stories about 'The Cold Ones', and I still couldn't get it out of my mind. There was something about this story and Edward and James that kept gnawing at me, something I needed to find out. I know during dinner I must have looked spaced out or something, I'm glad Charlie didn't say anything to me, I know he noticed my change in behaviour tonight; instead of being just quiet I was also staring into space tonight, but the great thing about Charlie is he doesn't overreact.

So now I was at my desk waiting for my computer to warm up and turn on. It was making that buzzing and wheezing noise which usually meant it was nearly on. I opened a Google internet browser and started writing in random words and phrases Jacob used in his stories like; Quileute, Wolves, Cold Ones, etc. I wanted my computer to move faster but it wouldn't, I was jigging nervously in my chair waiting for results to my searches, I knew I was getting closer to the truth when I looked up Quileute Legends. There was information about the area, the stories about descendants and wolves and most importantly about the Cold Ones. The internet sites only provided a limited amount of results on what I was looking for, most of the sites referred to Cold Ones in the fiction sense, Hollywood crap. I found a book I had a feeling would help me, there was something about the book that felt like I was going in the right direction. The book was at a store in Port Angeles, though.

It was 10pm by the time I decided to finish my research. I got up and went to brush my teeth and then got dressed into my t-shirt and boy shorts for bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I hoped I wouldn't dream of 'The Cold Ones'.


End file.
